Seeing You Again
by nothingelseisworking
Summary: I suppose many of you didn't know that Admiral Zhao had a brilliantly talented daughter, and that she is Zuko's best and dearest friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey! So this is my first fanfic... like ever. I am worried it's a little plagerizy, if you know what I mean, because it's basically in line with Zuko's story line. Reviews are totally welcome and encouraged ^.^ hope you like it... I mean if it does seem plagerized, I'm totally taking it down, because I really just don't want to deal with that. So I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIR BENDER. Credit goes to the gods of creativity, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Seeing You Again

Ming stood at the edge of the dock. It was lined with many of her father's large black ships, all awaiting his command. She heard the ship before she saw it come into port. The crunch of the metal engine as it staggered onto the dock was louder than any properly working engine, and it made her wince. She turned away from the loud crunch, the small ship flashing in the sunlight as Ming turned away from it.

She walked through the camp. Fire Navy soldiers sparred, or ate food around the glowing campfires. Loud clanks came from the blacksmiths, sparks flying from their hammers as they forged weapons. The smell of rice and noodles wafted through the air as Ming passed the kitchen tent, where food was prepared. She glanced at the mountains surrounding the camp. They were sparse, and tan, the only dots of green were the sparse trees that dotted the dusty landscape of the Earth Kingdom. This had once been a great Earth Kingdom port, but, Ming's father had claimed it with a bloody battle, and now it was the command center of the seas.

Commander Zhao stood there, glancing at his daughter before going back to his battle plans. He was tall, and muscled, his large sideburns were brown, tinged with gray lines. His hair pulled back into the traditional bun that many officers in the Fire Nation had. He wasn't old, only in his early forties, but the toll of war had aged him.

"There's a... damaged ship coming into port, Father," Ming grabbed a cast iron pot, and put some water into it knowing that guests meant tea. "It's not one of your ships, you might want to check it out." A flame burst out of her palm and flew beneath the burner underneath the pot.

"Very well," Her father said in his full bodied, intelligent voice, then she was alone. As the pot of water boiled, Ming went to her tent next door and looked in the mirror. She smiled at herself, but then saw the scar on her midsection. From afar it looked like a tattoo of the sun, spiralling and burning on her skin. It was a beautiful scar, which made it even worse. She glanced at her face, her amber eyes blinked at her. She reached up, and held her curly ebony hair back into a long ponytail, letting the cool air kiss the back of her neck. She let it drop after a moment, and then heard a familiar voice from her father's tent.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, than he is a fool," Ming's surprised eyes blinked back at her. She knew that voice well. It's intonation, the slight accent that had never made sense so she always thought it was more of a lisp, it's raspiness. It was certainly deeper than it had been, but she knew it. She bounced from her canvas tent to her father's.

"Zuko!" She smiled at her old friend, his hair was... different than it had been. He was almost bald, except for the diamond shaped length of hair that was wrapped up in a high ponytail. She glanced at his golden eyes, seeing the scar, she turned away, the memory of his unmarred face flashing in front of her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Ming, get some tea for our guests," Commander Zhao ordered, "I'm speaking with them."

Ming paused before turning to her favorite jolly elder, "Is ginseng tea still your favorite General Iroh? I think we have some."

"That would be splendid!" General Iroh patted his belly, happiness swelling in his face.

"Ming! Leave!" Zhao said, his voice raising a note that Ming knew, and feared, she bowed and left the room, heading to the kitchen tent. Zuko had forgotten her. All those years they spent together, and he hadn't even glanced twice at her, or said anything. She hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to him on the day he left the Fire Nation. He was pushed out the door. She hadn't seen him since the day he was banished. She grabbed the Ginseng tea off the shelf and put it on a tray along with four cups and her favorite blue teapot. It's cast iron koi fish smiled at her as she set it on the red tray. She was after all on Earth Nation Soil, everything was either green or red, and she was tired of it, so she bought the blue teapot.

She inhaled deeply, filling the teapot with boiled water. The aroma of ginseng filled the air of the tent. It followed her as she left the kitchen and went back to give the tea to Iroh and Zuko.

"...The avatar probably died off a long time ago," There was a pause as Ming entered the tent, and Zuko stood up. He looked at her, his expression determined, angry. _So different..._ Ming thought again, "Come on Uncle, we're leaving." He walked right past her until the guards stopped him. Ming set the tray down and poured the cups of tea. She handed one cup to Iroh, and to her father as the lieutenant explained that Zuko had captured the Avatar. That he had lied to Zhao, that the Avatar had caused the damage to the ship. She glanced at the third, Zuko hated tea, and he was fuming right now. It was rude to not offer him the tea, but it would make him angry if she did. She stopped and just handed him the cup. He glanced at it, then at her, and took the cup and drank it down, "Thank you," he said.

"Tell me exactly how your ship was damaged Prince Zuko," Ming watched as her father threatened the prince of the Fire Nation. She didn't want to, and she hoped that the tea water would run out and she would have to make more tea, but it didn't.

Zuko sat back down, he sighed, frustrated. "I captured the Avatar in the South Pole. He was hiding in the southern water tribe. It didn't take too much force. There was only one warrior there, and he was a miserable one. The Avatar is young. I have no idea how he survived and didn't age. I underestimated him. It won't happen again."

Ming's father didn't even pause to absorb this vague tale of the avatar, "No, you will not, because you won't be getting a second chance."

"I've been hunting the Avatar for two years, and I've-"  
"You have failed," Zhao interrupted with a burst of angry flames as he spun around to face Zuko, "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."  
Zuko lunged at him, but the guards captured him by his arms. Ming didn't move. She wanted to help, she really did, but her fear kept her gracefully sipping tea in her seat. "Keep them here," Her father's calm voice ordered, as he left the room. He looked at her as he left. She knew he meant her. She was his little prodigy, if anyone could hold Zuko here, it was her.

As soon as he left, Zuko kicked the table, breaking it and sending tea and splintered wood everywhere. Ming jumped from her seat snatching her teapot from mid air letting the expensive tea cups fall to the floor and shatter.

"More tea, please," Iroh stated, raising his hand.

When the guards didn't move, Ming turned toward one of them, "More tea, please," She smiled, the guard left.

"Ming, it has been such a long time," Iroh stood and hugged her. "You have grown to become such a beautiful young woman," He smiled kindly at her.

"I've missed you, General Iroh," Ming said. She looked at Zuko, "and you most," She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you too Ming," He hugged her back, his arms clung to her tightly. He didn't smile, but he was happy. Happy to see her, even though her father threatened to take everything away from him. His family, his home, his honor, would all be gone if he didn't capture the Avatar.

Ming stepped back as Zhao entered the room flanked by guards. "My search party is ready," Ming knew this involved her as well. She was going to help her father take Zuko's honor away, not by choice of course. She had to. Her father was... a tyrant. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" Zuko asked, uncertainty filling the voids of his voice, "Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Commander Zhao let out an amused laugh and Zuko's words, "You stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you," His hot-headness was getting to him. Ming wanted to warn him to stop, but Iroh beat her to it.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough."

"You can't compete with me," Her father spoke in a degrading voice, not angry, simply telling the truth, "I have hundred of warships under my command, and you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies," Oh how Ming wanted to laugh at her father for that, "Your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now. Avatar or no avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation," it took all that Ming had not to jump up and slap her father. She could imagine every word he was saying was like an arrow piercing through bone and marrow that was already injured.

"That's not true," Zuko's voice was slow, his whole body was tense as the air in the tent was.

"You've got the scar to prove it," Zhao said, his voice low like a Saber Moose Lion licking his lips before attacking. He knew this was all it would take to send the boy over the edge.

"Maybe you'd like one to match," Every muscle in Ming tightened, her stomach fell to the ground, as her best friend and her father stood eye to eye, ready to lash out at each other.

"Is that a challenge?"

"An agni kai, at sunset,"

"No!" Ming stood, her eyes frightened. She didn't want them to fight. She didn't want Zuko to get hurt.

"Very well," Her father said, accepting the challenge and stepping back, "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your Uncle and my daughter will do."

Iroh paused as Zhao left, the tension dying down, "Prince Zuko, Have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget."

Ming breathed in slowly, looking at the floor. "He has no self-control. Be careful, because he's powerful. He has a weaker footwork, so focus on breaking that, and you will win. He's good at close range and far range attacks, dodge them. If you don't... Just do." Ming left the tent, knowing that for honor's sake, Zuko and Iroh would stay there, and she didn't know what else to tell him, and if she did, she risked herself.

She went to the training arena. Lee glanced at her, "Hey Ming!" He said smiling at her. He was too young to be here, with her father's army.  
"Hi," She smiled back at him. She knew he liked her.  
"Wanna spar?"  
"Sure, if you don't mind getting your butt kicked," She winked at him as they walked toward the ring. He was the best to spar with though, easy, but creatively fun.  
Lee started, spinning around throwing a large stream of fire toward Ming. She broke it easily, burning through in a fiery flash of orange and red. The heat dancing around her. That's what firebending always felt like to her, a dangerous dance that could kill you at any second, and she lived on it. Sparring was controlled through. Lee and Ming never threw anything at each other that would hurt them. That wasn't the point. The point was to get better. Ming was far better than Lee though, so it was really more for him.  
"Excuse me. Who do you think you are? Walking away from the Prince of the Fire Nation without so much as a goodbye, or anything."  
"Pssssh, Prince of the Fire Nation. Banished Prince of the Fire Nation is more like it," Lee laughed.  
"Stop it!" Ming said, her gaze stern and commanding, like her father's. "Go back to your normal duties, and if you don't have any duties to attend to, I'm sure you can find something else to do. Now go."  
The arena cleared, Lee throwing her a look as he turned away. She sighed, her fingers danced up toward the sky and through her hair, "Ming... You don't have to fight my battles for me. I can handle myself. I'm stronger now."  
"You don't understand!" Ming whirled around, looking into his eyes, "You didn't see it. I imagine that it was a million times worse to be you, and have that happen to you," Tears traced her cheeks, "But you didn't watch it... you didn't see it happen. I wake up every morning and I hear it. I hear my father's smug laugh, and, and your scream. And now you're just going to walk into this, with the possibility of it happening again."  
"I'll win, Ming. I promise I will win." His hands on her shoulders, their eyes were locked.  
She spun away from him. "What happened to your side, Ming? That's not a tattoo."  
"I can't say here," She felt his warm hand in hers, "It's not a safe place."  
"Come with me and Uncle, when we leave." Ming pondered on his words, wondering if she could get away. "After the Agni Kai. We'll take you with us,"  
Zuko knew he father was cruel to her sometimes. "He'll chase you down as if you were the Avatar. He'd say you kidnapped me. He'd do everything within his power to destroy you and get me back."  
"He can't beat the two of us," He smiled, it was small and almost unnoticeable, but Ming saw it.

"Ok," hesitance filled her voice, "I'll go,"

"I still have to beat him."

Ming spun around in a fluid fast motion and broke Zuko's footwork and he fell to the ground, letting out a groan.

"Rule number one, which you should already know. Don't let your guard down." Zuko jumped up, and they leaped and sparred. Ming hadn't had a challenge like Zuko in a while, and it was not boring. He twisted around throwing fireballs at her which she dodged with ease. She fought in her father's style. From afar, sending large amounts of fire at Zuko. Blocking in a strong stance, without thought. Zuko was poised, maybe not as strong, but he tried, he thought through his attacks. Ming didn't make it easy for him, until she stopped.

"I told you, footwork. Save your strength. It's almost sunset," She smiled at him, "I'm going to go pack my things up." Ming packed her things quickly, grabbing her teapot, her makeup, her mother's picture, her weapons, stars, teapot, kunai, throwing daggers all of them cleared and put neatly into her bag. She touched her neck, making sure the golden phoenix was clasped safely around her, letting out a relieved sigh when it was.

She paused in the doorway of the tent, feeling it's rough canvas in her fingers. Nothing that was left behind was of importance. The bed in the corner was made. The large cabinet was open and empty of clothes. A piece of paper sat on her vanity, which was also cleared, and next to it, a small dagger, its hilt was made of garnet, the metal had been tinted to a gold. It was masterpiece of a dagger. Given to her for her birthday by her father the year her mother left. The last things she grabbed were her Sai and white katana. She slung the katana on her waist, and jabbed the Sai into their pouches across her back.

She heard the gong just has the sun was beginning to fall across the ocean. The grunts and slashes of firebending could be heard as she walked into the training arena were the Agni kai was being held.

"Basics Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouted the same thing that Ming had said to Zuko at least twice that day.

Zuko, from what she could tell was losing. Zuko broke the fire every time it was shot at him, but he had been thrown back several feet from where he had been when Ming arrived. Zhao hit him one more time, and Zuko fell, sliding back toward the wall. Ming's father shot up, jumping in front of Zuko, blasting fire towards Zuko's face. Zuko curled, jumping up on his hands, spinning his feet around toward Zhao's ankle, knocking him down, and landing on his feet. Zhao jumped up quickly, but Zuko was already sending a burning path of flames were Commander Zhao's feet were. Zhao stumbled back, trying avoid being burned and thus losing the Agni Kai. Zuko pushed and pushed. Ming watched him, her eyes, following his every step, until finally, with a large amount of flame, Zhao tripped and rolled over the ground.

He sat up, as Zuko rushed toward him, his fist aimed at one of Zhao's eyes. "Do it!" Zhao commanded, his voice frustrated and angry.

"Hrrrrrrrah!" Zuko grunted at fire shot out of his fist. Ming gasped, the breath stabbing at her throat as she inhaled. The ground simmered where the flames had landed. Zhao stared at Zuko unburned.  
"That's it?" He mocked, "Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back," Zuko turned and walked toward his uncle. Zhao stood up, stood for a moment. Ming tensed, she knew as he let out a loud defeated cry, she broke his fire, and kicked his stomach. Zhao flew back, hitting the ground.

Zuko lunged at him, but Iroh caught him, "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory," Zuko didn't drop his gaze from Zhao, but he backed off. Zhao glared at his daughter, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful," Iroh's disappointed voice spoke, "Even in exile, my nephew in more honorable than you." Iroh paused before saying, "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." He turned and began to walk back toward Zuko's ship. Ming grabbed her bag, turning to look at her father, she didn't say anything, she knew she wouldn't have to.

"Go," Zhao snarled at her, looking at the ground, "Leave, just like your mother. I don't need you either," Ming stood there for moment. "Go!" He yelled at her, she nodded and turned, aware of his every muscle twitching in case he decided to hurt her.

The iron of the ship was cool beneath her bare feet. Zuko waited for her on the deck. "Come on, Ming," He said, almost giving her a smile she remember from long ago, but it wasn't quite the same. It wasn't as full, as bright, but it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Ming stepped out onto the deck, her hands in the air, yawning as she stretched out. The sky was a blunt grey as dawn was just beginning to creep out of the night, clouds didn't seem to exist due to how clear the sky was. She started with her sun salutations for the day, starting in prayer position and bending down into the downward dog, her breathing even and deep, the salt of the ocean tickled her nose.

The deck was empty for the moment. Most of the crew remained asleep as the sun hadn't even come up yet. This had become part of Ming's morning ritual. She didn't like doing her yoga around other people, due to the fact that she was bending over a lot, and was surrounded by men, as well as their talking broke her concentration.

Yoga kept her flexible, and agile. She hadn't gone a day without it in many years. Even when she was on her missions for her father or the Ivory Tigers, she would still do her morning and evening yoga before heading to bed.

After an hour or so, the sun broke over the horizon, and the men started to come out to begin their jobs as a ship crew. She went down the stairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl of rice from the cook, and then went back to her room. There were many bookcases filled with history and lore lining the walls. Zuko had bought these for her so that she wouldn't get bored on the trip. In the corner was a calligraphy desk with the finest brushes and ink. Zuko hadn't forgotten her hobbies at least. The bed for her was large, and made with soft sheets and blankets, much like the ones she used to crawl into during storms.

She read of the tale of Sozin's Comet, reading about how he defeated the Air Nomads Army with ease, but something about this story always seemed odd to her, so then she went to a book about a dragon and a woman. She loved this tale, the tale of how firebending was created. Maybe that was simply because she studied it, every line, every word, was scrutinized. She'd read hundreds of scrolls and books all to become more knowledgeable in the art of firebending, so that she could finally learn to control the technique that she was developing. It was an odd sort of fire, almost like the pure energy of the fire itself, like light. She could produce this, with massive amounts of concentration, she could bend the fire light. Unfortunately, the technique was dangerous to its user. One couldn't hold it, it had to be released, and when it was, it exploded like a bomb, the force throwing the opponent and Ming back at least fifty feet. It was dangerous, and she'd only used it against someone a few times. So for now, she practiced yoga for concentration, and read every material she could about developing firebending.

Hours passed and Ming finally decided to go outside. The sky was now a bright, crystal blue. Zuko searched the it with a telescope while Iroh watched the birds, flying in their flocks toward the South. He took a breath of the sea air, and said, "There's a storm coming. A big one."

Zuko looked at him in disbelief, "You're out of your mind Uncle, the weather's perfect! There's not a cloud in sight!" Zuko's annoyed voice scrutinized back to his uncle. Ming rolled her eyes, he'd never been this rude to Iroh before.

"A storm is approaching from the North. I suggest we alter our course and head Southwest," Iroh continued.

"We know the Avatar is traveling Northward, so we will do the same."

Iroh's face became harder as he was becoming frustrated with the Prince, "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew," He warned.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Ming winced as she saw Rozon walking across the desk, glaring at Zuko as he overheard him. Zuko approached the taller man as he saw him out of the corner of his eye, "Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety," He condescended, even Ming looked down at the deck. She understood his... obsession, but she was so fed up with him in that moment. He was being ridiculous. He turned his back from Rozon, heading back into the ship to go sulk.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up," Iroh's face was worried for his nephew. Ming followed him, knowing he was going to his room.

"You didn't really mean that, did you?" She asked him, her hand on the sill of the doorway, her other holding her elbow.

"I did," Zuko pulled out a map of the world, his own personal tracking record of the Avatar.

"He's more important than your uncle? What if there was a storm, what if your uncle died in the storm? Then what Zuko? Is the Avatar still more important then?" She knelt by him.

"You know nothing of my struggle," Zuko got up and walked away from her. He must've figured out what he wanted from the map.  
Ming sat there in the darkness of his room for a moment. Would he care if she died in the storm? She came to the conclusion, that no, he probably wouldn't. He'd miss her, but he needed the Avatar, to restore his honor, and claim his throne, and go home.

When she went outside, it seemed as if mutiny was beginning, Rozon stood with several other of the men.

"Lieutenant. You'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you," Zuko was saying his hand against the man's chest.

"What do you know about respect?" Ming's stomach clenched, Iroh shook his head trying to stop Rozon, as he baited Zuko, "The way you talk to everyone around here from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle shows you know nothing about respect," She felt sick to her stomach, Zuko just stood there, she know it was only a matter of seconds till he exploded "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again what should I expect from a spoiled Prince?"

Zuko swirled around, his arms crossed at his wrists. Ming's fist curled into tight balls as she witnessed her friend being insulted. He was being a tad rude to everyone, but at the same time, he couldn't help it.

As Rozon tensed, mirroring Zuko's stance, Iroh tried to calm them, "Easy now," His voice trying to be soothing.

"You two are acting like children," Ming whispered, irritated with them both. They clashed together, the sounds of their gauntlets clinging. Steam rose from Zuko's palm, Ming jumped between them breaking them apart.

"Enough!" Her voice was low, she looked from one man to the other.

"We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long, I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better," Iroh smiled, Zuko glared at Rozon, his eyes slits, then turned away facing the sea.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," His raspy voice directed at Ming and his uncle. He never yelled, his voice just became harsher, maybe a touch louder, but still, yelling was rare for Zuko.

Iroh put a hand on his shoulder, but Zuko shrugged it off. Once again, Ming thought about how much Zuko had changed in two years. He was so much more angry, and driven than he had been. The robust old man sighed as he watched his nephew for a moment, then glanced at Ming. "He will be fine after a while, though the subtle touch of a blossoming orchid can never be a bad thing," He winked at her as he turned to go inside. Ming was not entirely sure what Iroh meant by that, but she didn't want to talk to Zuko, and she was positive that he didn't want to be talked to.

"Zuko..." She started, but after finding nothing to say she too turned away from him, leaving him to simmer in his frustration. She sat on her bed for some time, clearing her mind, breathing deeply. A candle beside her bed grew and withered in time with her breath. Hunger gently gnawed its way through her concentration.

Rain already trickled down from the sky in heaps. She went down to the kitchen, Rozon and Iroh and some of the other men sat around a fire drinking tea.

"Ming," Iroh welcomed, he pointed to a chair beside him, "I was just telling the crew what happened on the day of Prince Zuko's banishment," His voice was dark as the cook handed her some noodles.

"Oh..." She stared into the steam, her face blank.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man," Iroh began as he stroked his goatee.

"He didn't used to be," Ming interrupted, her voice quiet and mousey.

Iroh nodded at her, "He has been through much," he continued. "When he was thirteen, he decided that he wanted to come a war meeting. All of the generals were there, including myself, and I found him, trying to get into the room, the guards wouldn't let him through. I tried to tell him he wasn't missing anything, that the meetings were boring. He did not listen. 'If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?' He asked me. I allowed him, but made him promise not to speak, as he could easily offend someone in the room."

"He didn't listen," She sipped at her tea, the hot liquid gently burning her throat.

"General Tao had a plan to send in a battalion that was entirely made of new recruits to battle the Earth Kingdom's greatest benders. They would be used as a distraction, while our strongest battalion came in to attack from the back. It was a good strategy, but the price to pay would be too much, and Zuko saw this."

"'You can't sacrifice an division like that!'" Ming quoted Zuko, knowing exactly what he said from the time when he told her before...,"'Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?'"

Iroh continued, "Zuko was right you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were dire consequences," Ming pulled her knees to her chest on her seat as Iroh continued, "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Firelord became very angry with him. Said that Prince Zuko's challenge of General Tao was an act of complete disrespect." She watched as Rozon's face went from intently listening to intently listening tinged with shame, "And there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai," Ming spat the words out, feeling angry enough to breath fire.

"A fire duel," Rozon explained.

"That's right," Iroh nodded.

"He was so sure he could take General Tao. He was almost excited to do it, and I knew he could take him. General Tao isn't exactly the world's best bender. Zuko wasn't either, but he was better than Tao, even as he was telling me the story before the Agni Kai... even I didn't realize," Ming tried to hold back her tears.

"Zuko misunderstood, when he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Firelord's war room, it was the Firelord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father..." Iroh's face went dark.

Ming finished the story, her voice calm, "When Zuko saw that he would have to face his father in such a cruel way... He knew he couldn't beat him. He begged. 'Please Father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!' But the Firelord didn't care. He told Zuko he would fight for his honor. Zuko was still begging, saying he meant him no disrespect, that he was the Firelord's loyal son. 'Rise and fight me, Zuko!' The Firelord commanded, but Zuko wouldn't do it. He would not fight his father. What the Firelord said then... I will always remember, 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher. He then proceeded to burn Zuko's right eye."

"I looked away..." Iroh's face was so hurt. Ming knew he blamed himself. He was the one who allowed Zuko to come to the meeting in the first place.

"My father and Azula were so satisfied. Their faces made me want to puke..." Spite lifted through her voice as she gripped her biceps, "I can still remember his scream... His awful scream. It haunts me."

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident," Rozon expressed shamefully.

"It was no accident. After the duel, the firelord said that by refusing to fight Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then, could he return with his honor," Iroh stated.

Rozon pondered this for a second, "So that's why he's so obsessed... Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"They won't though... The Firelord never cared for Zuko, and Zuko knows that. Ozai was probably waiting for a chance to get rid of him," Ming got up and turned away from the fire. She hated the Firelord, hated him for doing such evil things, she hated him like she hated her father.

"The important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope," Iroh finished the story, taking a sip of tea.  
Ming grabbed a bowl of noodles and left without a word.

"Well..." Rozon started, "What's Ming's story?" He asked the old man, "How does she know so much about Prince Zuko?"

"Ming is the Great Commander Zhao's daughter, as to her past... I'm not sure, but she did play a large part in Zuko's childhood. They were very close friends. She lived a few houses down, and attended many royal parties and before long, we could not separate the two children. When she was young, her mother left, and then two years later was found in Ba Sing Se. She had died of starvation, as a beggar on the streets. I do not think that Ming is very fond of her family, but I am sure if you asked her she would tell you a bit of her story, but not all. She's rather secretive, but she brings Zuko hope too. If she can accept him after such shame... Than maybe his country and father can as well."

Ming was almost to Zuko's room with the noodles when suddenly, she was knocked into the wall, ripping down a Fire Nation banner as she tumbled. Noodles slid across the floor, as Zuko jumped out his room, "What is it?"

"Lightening I think," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, and ran out toward the deck. Ming followed closely on his heels. Rain drenched the two as soon as they set foot outside. The storm clouds were black above their heads, Ming fell back down to the floor as the ship was tossed between the waves.

"Where were we hit?" Zuko shouted over the commotion of the storm.

"I don't know!"

"The helmsman!" Zuko yelled, running to the ladder, as the helmsman hung from the fenceline designed to keep him safe.  
Zuko and Rozon climbed up the ladder, as Iroh and Ming stayed poised for lightening. The flash of energy hit Iroh directly.

"No!" Ming shouted, but suddenly the lightning was going to other way. Ming blinked in shock, as Iroh stood still pointing the way he had pushed the lightening, his hair standing on end. Another flash came towards Ming, but she created her own lightning, snapping against each other she guided it away from the ship. "How did you do that Iroh?" There was no time for answers, as the helmsman was falling to his death.

Zuko caught his wrist holding on tight, wincing at the pain in his shoulder from the pull of the full grown man. Rozon took the man from Zuko and the three descended. Thunder crashed and Ming curled into a ball, covering her ears.

"Ming!" Zuko yelled, putting his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok," He comforted her over the storm, "It's just some thunder." Ming leaned into him trying not to cry out of fear. He looked up to see the white bison they had been chasing for so long, "The Avatar!" He shouted, Ming looked up for a split second before another crash of menacing thunder crashed above her.

"What do you want to do Sir?"

"Let him go... We need to get this ship to safety," Zuko pulled her closer, trying to get her to stand so he could get her into the ship, where she might possibly feel a little bit safer.

Iroh glanced at him, nodding, "We must head directly into the eye of the storm," He smiled.

"Come on, Ming. Get up," Zuko finally got Ming to stand up, and they went toward the inside of the ship. Once inside Zuko hugged her close, wanting to tease her a bit for being so silly, but he would save that for later. He lead her to his room and put her on his bed. "I will be right back. It should be quiet in here for the most part. I have to help the crew," and then he was gone, running down the stairs and the hallway to get back to the crew. Thunder... Ming's greatest fear, shook the ship.

The ship eased into the eye, and Rozon looked at Zuko, "What was that?" He asked, pointing toward the ship tower.

"Ming doesn't like lightning very much," Zuko explained, the rain only a gentle trickle. "Uncle... I'm sorry," he said, regretting not listening to Iroh.

"You're apology is accepted," Iroh said, his hand on his shoulder and then he turned away.

Ming peeked out the window, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and sighed. No more lightning meant no more thunder. She hadn't heard any thunder since she came into Zuko's room. "Thank you..." She whispered to him. The water near the ship began to boil, and horns bursted out of an orb of water. The sky bison, the Avatar flew out of the eye of the storm. She watched Zuko's eyes trace the Avatar's path until he was gone, and Zuko turned to come inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do they want?" Zuko snarled, looking at the ship that had just blocked all the sunlight through the windows.

"Perhaps a sporting game of pi sho!" Iroh smiled, clapping his hands together. Up until then, Ming had been getting her butt-kicked at it.

She looked up at the ship, her heart sinking, "That's one of my father's ships..."

"Urrgh!" Zuko flames consumed Zuko's hands for a minute as he turned and began pacing.

"Calm down, Zuko," Ming warned moving one of the pieces on the table.

Iroh eyes the piece, his hand stroking his beard, "Aha!" He smiled, winning the game in one move. "Awww..." Ming sighed.  
The door to the steering room opened and three men in the red fire navy heavy armor entered. Ming glanced at them, then standing and walking towards Zuko. "What are you doing here?" Zuko hissed at them.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao," The man said holding a wanted poster of the twelve year old to Zuko.

_Admiral..._Ming thought, _so he's finally reached his goal. _

"Zhao has been promoted! Well, good for him!" Iroh said from the corner, kicking someone else's butt at Pi Sho.

"Yes..." Ming pondered from beside Zuko.

He looked at the floor, "I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass," He threatened, but Ming wasn't sure what power he had against these soldiers.

"Admiral Zhao is not letting ships in or out of this area," The soldier reported, all business.

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled.

"There is one more thing," The guards said, glancing at Ming. "Admiral Zhao wishes us to collect his daughter. He believes she has stolen some things of his."

"Tell him he can come and get me himself!" Ming said, flinging a rope of fire at them.

"Ming of the Fire Nation, you are under arrest for stealing artifacts that belong to that of a recently named Admiral," His smooth voice entered the room behind the guards. "Come quietly, and I'll let those who sheltered you here go free." He glanced at Zuko.  
"Fine, let me...get those stolen things," Ming said, defeated. She couldn't say no, or Zuko would never get to go home, she began to move toward the door, but Zhao stepped in her way, towering over her.

"There's no need for that, Ming. Prince Zuko, would you have one of your crewmen help my men get the prisoners things?"

"No. I won't. I'm not helping you," He grabbed Ming's hand, "Don't go."  
Ming pulled her hand from his, "I have to."

"Be careful, I've trained her to be the best in the world," Zhao said to his guards, his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
Ming didn't say a word. She looked back at Zuko. She hadn't been much use getting the Avatar anyway, but it had been so good to see her. She was his dearest friend, beautiful and sweet. She accepted him. She brought happiness to the ship with only her few words. He would see her again though, she was sacrificing her freedom for him, he would help her. He would get her out.

Admiral Zhao pushed Ming into the cage in the brig of his ship, slamming the door behind him. It was musty and storage boxes toward in around the cage. "Now," He said slowly, adjusting his armor, "I've tried to be patient with you. I understand that once in awhile you need you need to get away, but letting you go gallivanting off with that...boy," He spat, "was never going to be part of my plan for you!" He yelled at her, flames leaped from his hands, chasing her. Ming gasped as one almost hit her, her eyes widening as it almost hit her nose, as she jumped from the floor, onto to ceiling dodging them.

"Stop it!" She begged. He threw another orb of flames at her. She jumped out of the way, dodging flame after flame, jumping up down and sideways to get out of their way. There had been so many, the cage bars steamed with heat. She jumped up to the top of the cage and whimpered as the heat stung her palms dropping to the floor of the cage, the breath getting knocked out of her as she landed on her back. "Enough!" She kicked golden fire at him, tears in her eyes.

"Fine!" Zhao shouted back, throwing another flame at her that grazed her bicep.

"Ahhh!" Ming cried, curling into a ball.

"You will help me, or you will suffer this every day. You are mine. You are not to leave me. You are not to contact anyone unless I say you can. The Avatar will be mine," Zhao's voice was low as he spoke to the girl, looking at her, weak on the floor.

Ming said nothing, her eyes glazed over as she stared past his armored feet.

"Sir!" A soldier's steps could be heard.

"I'm busy!" Zhao yelled as the clanks came closer, then to a stop in front of the door.

"But Sir! The Yu-yan warriors have apprehended the Avatar!"

Zhao smiled, twisted and evil, "Get us back to the hold as soon as possible!" The footsteps were heard leaving.

Ming lay on the floor as if it was an extension of her. Her arm simmered in agony, but it was not enough to cause a prominent scar, like the one on her stomach. She cried, wishing she was back with Iroh and Zuko. Her hair fanned out around her, like rays of a black sun, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You will accompany me as my daughter, and my personal bodyguard, to be at my side always, do you understand, Ming?"

"Yes, sir," The expressionless voice passed through her lips slowly.

"You will give me the respect I deserve as an Admiral."

"Yes, sir."

"You will not desert me ever again."

Ming said nothing, biting her lip.

"Get up, you look pathetic like that, tie something around your arm and get moving. I want you to be there when I address my army," He unlocked the cage as Ming sat up, ripping a piece of her skirt off, and tying it around her irritated bicep.

She flanked her father for the rest of the night. He gave her new more presentable clothes that weren't burned or ripped, they were white. Belled sleeves fell past her waist when she extended her arms. It was same cut as her other clothes, with the top cut off at her rib cage in a diamond shape. Only gold thread embellished the garment. She recognised its colors instantly. Gold and white, the color of clothes she used to wear when she was on an assassination mission. Ming's stomach dropped, "I won't kill anyone for you Father," She said to him

"Put it on," Zhao commanded, turning away from her as she went to the bathroom to change.

She followed him, now in her beautiful white clothes, into the holding cell of the Avatar. She'd never seen him before, but she recognized him instantly. He was young, as she was expecting. Eyes of a stormy gray, glared at Ming's father as he paced around the room. The blue arrow on his forehead startled her a bit, she had been expecting tattoos but for some reason she thought they'd be more intricate, not just a stark blue arrow on his hands, feet, and forehead. She gasped at the boy in chains, feeling sorry for him. He was too young to be in a place like this.

"So this is the great Avatar, Master of all the elements..." Her father drawled, belittling the boy. "I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a 100 years, but your little game of hide and seek is over." He paced around the circle that elevated the young Avatar... Aang? Wasn't that his name? Was chained onto.

"I've never hidden from you, untie me and I'll fight you right now!" Aang shouted. Ming felt a pang of sympathy for him, but she kept her face expressionless. Knowing if she made the wrong move, she might be stuck in the cage again.

"Uhmmm, no," He mused, and turned back toward the boy, "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people?" Zhao was eye to eye with Aang.

Ming's heart clenched as the young boy dropped his face, and looked at the floor. She wanted to hug him. "Oh don't worry. You won't be killed like they were," He assured the boy, "See if you die, you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to begin its search for the Avatar all over again. So I'll keep you alive... But just barely," He smiled a twisted smile as he walked away from the Avatar. Ming watched as Aang inhaled, she'd never be able to make an excuse for Zhao getting hit with the wind of the airbender, and instead pushed her father hard. They both hit the wall, Ming hitting the metal wall harder.

"You stupid girl!" Zhao yelled at her, backhanding her so she hit the floor again, he looked at the Avatar, "Blow all the wind you want, your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you." Mings cheek throbbed, making her whole head pound as she stood up to follow her father.

"Are you ok?" Asked the Avatar in his bright voice.  
She didn't say anything, just put her hair up into a tight long ponytail and looked back at the Avatar. She gave him a nod, then closed the door behind her.

Ming stood on the balcony of the fortress, once again flanking her father. He was preparing to give a speech to his army, going over words she knew he'd been practicing since the Avatar returned. She wondered if a bruise was forming on her face, she touched her cheek gently, hissing as the sharp pain cut her face.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory!" He punctuated every word with triumph, "The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!" The crowd chanted something that Ming couldn't understand; she resisted to roll her eyes at her father's dramatic speech as he continued, "This is the year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!" They cheered again; Ming hated every one of them. The speech over, she half expected her father to take make them bow, instead he turned and Ming followed a scribe on his other side. As they walked she heard something clatter. She gripped her white katana, looked in every direction and seeing nothing; she calmed, but still held it. Something... was not right. She could feel it, an instinct she'd been born with. Maybe it was right though... She wondered to herself as her father and the scribe drawled on. She touched the Sai she had across her back, making sure they both were there. Assured that they were, Ming decided not to speak up about her feeling. There was no way her father knew she had an instinct as to knowing that a prisoner was escaping, especially after his godlike speech.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Firelord, along with glowing testimonials from all the ranking officers present, and-" He paused hearing the struggles of the guard that were tied to the ceiling that Ming had heard as they walked down the hallway toward the Avatar's cell. Her father's eyebrow twitched as he ran to the iron door, opening it to only find a frog.

"Ming!" He shouted, "Find him!" Ming spun and ran down the hallway, as the alarm sounded. Sliding as she turned a corner she ran toward the watchtower bursting through the door. She saw them, the boy in orange and yellow, and someone in a blue mask scaled the wall. Ming jumped down the corner of the wall, bouncing from one edge to the other to make sure she wouldn't die, the masked figure drew his dual swords, and Ming drew her Sai. He pointed toward the open gate and the two sprinted towards it, as her father barked orders to close the gates.

Ming chased them along with at least twenty other guards, she kept to the shadows, ready to strike, mostly because she'd felt the power of the Avatar previously, and he hadn't even used his hands. Staying behind them proved useful, as soon enough, he'd blown most of the guards blocking the gate away.

The gate closed as the masked figure and the boy were preoccupied with fighting the guards. Aang caught a spear then twirled the spears tip off. Ming ran up the wall, seeing what he was planning. A guard catching her hand to get her up to wall. She was there for the masked figure.

She spun around trying to get his heels, he went for her with his broadswords, but Ming caught them in her Sai. She pushed him down with a yell, but he kicked at her ankles. They spun and twisted, blocking and jabbing at each other. Ming went at him with most of what she had, but he seemed like he was holding back... like he didn't want to hurt her. It was like a well choreographed dance, like fighting someone familiar...

She jabbed at him trying to pin him to the wall, but then he was gone, grabbed by the Avatar who was now flying high towards the next wall. Ming cursed, doing a cartwheel over the wall, her robes billowing around her as she fell. The guards threw spears at the two as Aang tried to keep them flying, Ming ran across the dirt, and slid to a stop grabbing a ladder. She pushed it against the wall and crawled up it, vaulting over the wall, as the two flying buffoons landed, rolling to the ground.  
The masked figure spun quickly, he grabbed the Sai from her hands, and pinned her to the wall, by her sleeves, throwing daggers around her arms so she couldn't move. She glared at him. She saw them then through the eyes of the mask. The clear amber color she recognized, they looked pained, but then he turned as other guards were coming. His fingertips brushed across her chin and down her arm as he went to help the avatar.

"Take this!" The Avatar shouted. Ming watched as he left her, jumping onto the Avatar's back, pole vaulting over to the next wall.

"Help me!" Ming snarled to one of the guards on the wall. They only had to get over one more wall and they'd be free. The guard pulled on the Sai, the veins on his neck tensing, so finally he cut her free, Ming grabbed them and pulled them from the wall with ease. The tips of her precious weapons were damaged. "Errrrgh!" She groaned sheathing them. The pair almost reached the last wall.

"Set it on fire!" Zhao yelled, referring to the last bamboo ladder they had to pole vault with. The flames consumed to bamboo as if they were a hungry dragon, and the pair jumped trying to land on the last wall.

Ming stood beneath them as they hung by the masked figures one hand until it slid and they both fell to the many guards as well as Zhao and Ming.

The guards blasted fire at them.  
"Hold your fire!" Zhao commanded, as the Avatar commanded the air around them to form a shield, "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Suddenly, the broadswords snaked around the young boy's neck.

"No!" Ming shouted at the shrouded man, "Don't you dare!" She drew her katana, the smooth sound of the sword making a small hum as it pointed at the figure, "Don't you dare," She growled again.

"Open the gate," Zhao's voice was low and angry.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" A ranked officer worried over the admiral's sanity.

"Let them out," Zhao snarled, the mask turned to Ming, "NOW!" Zhao continued, glancing at his daughter, who hadn't moved, the look worried look hadn't left her face.

The gate whined as it was released, and the two backed out slowly.

"How could you let them go?" The officer asked, as Ming sheathed her katana slowly.

"A situation like this requires... precision," Zhao's face went from defeated to enlightened, and smarmy. "Get me one of my Yu-yan warriors! Hurry!" He commanded, proceeding to the watch tower above them.

"Do you have a clear shot?" He asked the warrior slowly. Ming watched the shrouded figure and the Avatar get further and further away, "Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Firelord, along with the Avatar," Ming's stomach clenched in fear as the arrow was released, flying toward the forehead of the man who had the Avatar. She bit her lip to hold back a soft "no" that was pushing at her mouth, as he fell back. The Avatar stared at him for a second before blowing a mushroom cloud of dust in the air.

"Quick! Recover the Avatar!" Her father shouted. Ming once again jumped over the wall, sliding down it. She had to make sure it wasn't who she thought it was before her father caught him. She rushed into the dust cloud.

Seeing the Avatar staring terrified at Zuko's face, she quickly went to him. "Go!" She whispered to him. "Get out of here!" The Avatar paused, "Please," Ming dropped to her knees, "Please take him," Aang nodded at her, and as the dust cleared she knew she would be in for a very long night. She bit back the tears and stood up spinning in a circle with her katana drawn; acting as if they were gone by the time she'd reached them.

Ming returned to her father. "They're gone, I don't know which way they went."

"Track them! Now!" Zhao shouted to the men at the crossroads. He looked at her, anger in his eyes. She knew that he knew that Ming had let them go.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and that favorite stories. ^.^ you guys are awesome! And I appreciate it so much! I debated for a few weeks for putting my story up, for simple reasons like, if I did put it up... Would I still enjoy writing it? (which I do) and would it be accepted because Ming isn't one of the original characters. She was conceived in my mind during the second season, mostly from the episode "Zuko Alone," as I pondered things like, how come we never meet any of Zuko's friends? Why doesn't he have friends? Was he just a social outcast? And so Ming was born. Unfortunately, she's not the prison guard who helped Iroh... Sorry . But anyway, sorry I'm getting off track haha, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the warm welcome on my first story. The advice I've been getting has been wonderful and thanks for the sweet comments too ^.^ You guys are awesome! So here is the newest chapter! YAY! It's kinda a doosey. Enjoy! :D

"Who was it?" Zhao's voice growled, "Who is the Blue Spirit?"

"I don't know!" Ming shouted at him, her voice reverberating through the hexagon shaped dimly lit room. Three days she'd spent in the cell, chained to the wall facing her father's interrogation, cuts and burns seared her skin. Her father was too lazy to even torture his own daughter and had a professional prison guard do it for him. The man reached up, slicing a glinting knife over her shoulder. Ming panted; biting her lip, refusing to scream and give him satisfaction, though hot, blistering tears still traced over her cheeks.

Zhao inhaled deeply through his nose, frustrated she wasn't telling him anything. He knew she'd let them go, no one, not even the Avatar could move that quickly with a grown man on his back. Ming had to have seen them.

"I've told you everything I know! I don't have anything else Father!" Ming shouted at him, her eyes spitting hatred.

Zhao turned, pacing away from her, "Very well, Ming. I believe you... For the moment," His hand dipped into his pocket, revealing a key, he walked over to her, unchaining her from the wall. "There's been a sighting of the Avatar in a Fire Nation village within the colonies, we must move with speed or we will lose his trail. Follow me," He turned leaving the room. Ming rubbed her wrists; they were raw from hanging against the chains.

She seized her katana from the guard holding her things. As she glared at him as she tied her beautiful katana around her waist. With it restored to her side, she felt twenty million times safer. It almost seemed to glow.

The aftermaths of the festival were not really shocking as Ming and her father and several other guards entered the village. Trash lazily blew in the wind; old food lay on the dirt, squished. The innards of fireworks steamed, as they had just exploded. Part of the village was being consumed with fire, buildings falling as the fire devoured the structures.

"So you had the Avatar, and he slipped through your fingers?" Zhao's voice belittled the soldiers whom had been patrolling the area.

"Well... Yes, but other than that the festival was a hit!" A flaming pillar dropped to the ground exhausted, from being eaten by fire, "No fights... Theft was way down," The soldier continued.

"I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go?" Zhao whined and yelled at the same time, Ming rolled her eyes from being him, he sounded like a two year old.

"They headed into the forest. Up the river I suspect."

"Ready the river boats, we're going after the Avatar," Zhao commanded as Ming yawned. It was late, and she hadn't slept in three days... Maybe he'd let her sleep on the boat... No. He'd never. He'd let her sleep when they were back at the base.

The stars blinked at her as she boarded the wooden ships. She was so sick of listening to her father. He was staring intently at a map, looking strangely like Zuko. They both wanted to find the Avatar... Ming rubbed her temples slowly wondering how Zuko was. She missed him. She always missed him of course, but now more than ever. She'd been happy on his ship, been pleased to be with him, and Iroh too.

"Ming! Look!" Zuko smiled as he pulled her out into his courtyard. The waterfall whispering, as turtleducks swam in the pond, the pair fell to the ground, "Look at the stars, Ming. They're so bright."

Ming watched the sky, the stars winking at them, the moonlight bathing the world in silver. She didn't say anything, just watched as they twinkled, and smiled at Zuko.

"You have eyes like melted gold," Zuko blushed as he said it, then returned to laying down. Ming blinked in a tiny bit of shock; a pink blush creeping over the eleven year olds face.

"Thank you," She whispered to Zuko, "You're my favorite person Zuko," She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

Zuko paused still staring at the stars gracing them with their gentle light, "I'll always be there for you, Ming," He finally whispered to her.

He woke with a start. Zuko ran a hand over his head, sitting up. Thunder jumped outside, he could hear it through the opened window. He reached out, to pull her close, but his hands grasped an empty space of air. He kicked the blankets away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He'd gotten used to her crawling into his bed from thunder? What was next? Seeing her practicing yoga on the deck?

He let out a breathy groan. This had happened before, especially after his banishment, every time thunder woke him up, he tried to hug her, only to end up trying to wrap his arms around himself. It wasn't unlike how he would awake after a thunderstorm; sometimes he'd think it was a dream, Ming crawling between his sheets in the palace. She'd done it up until Zuko's banishment, but in the morning she was always gone, already having slipped through his window, her feet soundless. It was still late into the night, but unable to fall back asleep, Zuko got up.

He pulled out his map of the world, marking a course out. He figured his best plan was to go to the Northern Water Tribe, but once he got there he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He pushed the map away, spilling an inkwell. He cursed, but cleaned it up. Ever since the fortress, even thinking about the Avatar made him sick. Partly because he'd gotten himself knocked out and the Avatar had saved him and still gotten away, and also because the memory of Ming's bruised cheek haunted him, her very essence haunted him.

Her arms pinned to the wall, glaring at him, were all he saw when he thought of the Avatar; even his uncle noticed that his drive had been changed slightly. He'd gone in to get two people out of that fortress, and while Ming was trying to kill him, he wasn't sure how to express to her that it was him. In the heat of the moment, Zuko had forgotten about Ming. The Avatar was playing right into his hands, he had to capture him. Ming would understand... She would. He knew she would, because Ming always put Zuko first. Except with thunder was around, then she put herself first, and crawled into his bed. Zuko wanted her back.

The sun burst over the horizon, blinding Ming. She squinted, having just begun her sun salutations. She was sure soon she would just collapse on the floor, but she energized her body with the positions. Turning herself into a human pretzel felt good after three days of not practicing yoga, it felt so rejuvenating to stretch her muscles, even through the cuts and bruises. She leaned back deeper into the downward dog, lengthening her hamstrings.

Zhao watched his daughter for a moment, her stamina was incredible. She hadn't slept in three nights, yet here she was, able to stay functioning even after so long. As she stood up, her eyes closed, face serene, her hands together at her chest, he came to her, a striking white scroll in his hand, bound with a golden ribbon. "Ming," She opened her eyes, her mother's eyes, like that of an amber stone, more golden than those most of the Fire Nation's people's eyes. They matched the phoenix pendent around her neck perfectly, not in color, but it their brilliance.

He handed the scroll to her. Her eyes flashed as the parchment caressed her fingers, "I'd advise you to not mess up." His eyes traced over her scar.

Ming backed away, opening the scroll and seeing a name, her eyes flicked back up to her father. "Does this involve any children?" She hissed at him, stepping close to him, her eyes slits.

"I don't believe it's like your last mission. It seems that this man is a Fire Nation traitor. That is all the information I can convey to you. You will do this mission, and I will retrieve the Avatar. It should be simple enough for you, Ming." He spat her name out distastefully. Her mother picked that name, he always thought it was too simple, not elegant, and certainly not the name he would've picked for her, as she was his daughter. He wanted her to be named Elazi, after the last Admiral of the Fire Nation and his father, Elizon, but when she was born, her mother fought for the name, insisting that it be Ming.

He watched her turn on her heel, his wife's daughter, leaving, to go do what she did best. She was a flash of white as she disappeared into the cabin of the river boat, popping out once more once her katana with her, along with a bag of supplies. She slipped into a canoe, paddling up the river and around the corner, out of his sight. _She'll be back_, he thought hopefully.

Ming stepped out of her canoe, as the sun smiled over the horizon close to sunset. She inhaled, standing up, her body sore. She winced, letting a small groan pass her raspberry lips. Taking her hair down, she slipped out of her white ripped clothes, stepping into the cool stream. She ducked under the water, washing herself, as she always did before a mission. The last time she'd done this was a year ago. She'd come back for a break from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, and her father handed her a stark white scroll bound by a golden ribbon. The scroll gave her all the details she needed, a Fire Nation colonel had disobeyed the direct orders of Firelord Ozai and had to be punished for his actions.

She breathed as she broke through the surface of the water, clean. She then laid down and let the last heat of the sun dry her. She had to follow her routine, for good luck mostly. She slid on her new clothes, the same, the white and gold colors of the Ivory Tigers gracing her skin, her white katana by her side. A veil covered the bottom half of her face. She inhaled a deep breath of the night air. _Get in, get out, make it clean. _

She crept into the house easily, her feet were bare. She could feel every crack, creak and weak board beneath the soft pads of her feet. Ming saw a painting a man and a woman... Their wedding day. Ming cursed in her head. Why did they always send her the targets that had family? Why did she get all the hard jobs?

Because... she never left complicated messes. She was simple and quick. She padded into the bedroom, sliding the door, she stared into the room. Only one figure slept, her breath rising and falling. Where was he? She turned from the room, sneaking through the house, following the only light, till she turned into a study.

"So..." A man sighed from behind his desk, "The Firelord has finally sent one of his Tigers... I knew this day would come," He stood turning to the window; he stared out of it for a moment, his hands clasped behind his back, looking at the moon. "Would it be asking too much, if I may know which of his wondrous cats he sent for me? I know you are Quiet Eyes. If not for your white sword, then by how you move like a soft wind without and sound, but who are you really?" He turned to her.

Ming's eyes traced him, balancing possibilities in her head. "I am Ming," Her voice was soft. She'd done this before; it was a common last wish. Ming was the only Tiger who seemed to acknowledge them. She had rules though. A last wish couldn't involve her being traced back to the murder. The wish to know which Tiger was common and simple.

"Ahh... Admiral Zhao's daughter?" The man asked, curiosity lifting his voice.

"Yes," Ming didn't move, she was elegant, and poised.

"May I ask one more thing of you before you... complete your mission? I am so sorry to be a bother... I just... I knew you were coming soon," He opened a desk, revealing a letter; "It is to my wife. It only contains simple words. Nothing of my treachery, or you," He pushed the letter toward the other side of the desk; Ming took it and tucked into her sleeve.

"I had a second wish... but if you are a Tiger known for something, Quiet Eyes, it is your swift katana," The man pondered.

Ming drew her sword, this was the part she was always unsure... When to strike, but this man was so cooperative, he kneeled, "Now would be the time," He whispered his last words, with a soft murmur.

The assassin slipped the letter from her sleeve, placing it on the nightstand next to the sleeping woman. She leaned in, whispering into her ear, "I'm so sorry."

Ming's eyes traced the night's sea. She was in Earth Nation clothes to disguise her, the dull green colors faded. She fell to her knees, then to her side, collapsing on the dock of the marketplace. The wood pushed against her hip and shoulder, but she was too tired to notice. She hadn't even napped and now, sleep brushed against her, covering her eyes, pulling her down into a deeply needed, soft sleep.

"Prince Zuko!" One of the servants yelled, as Zuko sent fired punches out toward the water. He stopped looking at the servant who had interrupted.

"What is the meaning of-" His words were broken by the girl in the man's arms. He took her, her head leaning against his bare chest, "Ming..." his eyes frightened, he turned, continuing to speak to the servant, "Where did you find her?"

"She was in the marketplace, lying on the street. I assume she's been there for at least a few hours." Zuko's steps were brisk as he went through the ship towards his room, the servant having trouble keeping up.

"Thank you," Zuko said to the servant, "Summon my uncle then return to your duties." Zuko placed her on his bed, as he laid her down, the neckline of her robe shifted, revealing a red cut. He gently tugged on the fabric, the gash getting longer, and two more. In horror, he saw three very well placed gashes vertically covering her shoulder. From her collarbone to her shoulder blade the cuts got shorter as they reached her arm.

"What?" Zuko asked, pushing her other sleeve down to see the same thing cuts on her other shoulder. "Who did this?" He asked the sleeping girl. These would leave scars. He wondered what else was wrong with her; he needed to get the physician.

"Prince Zuko?" He heard his uncle's gruff voice ask from the doorway, "Is it true?"

"Uncle, please summon the physician. It seems as if Ming's been...hurt..." Ming's upper arms were burnt and cut with tiny little slits. He opened her robe, stripping her down of the outer layer, until she was just in her underwear and wrap, "I'm just trying to see what they did to you Ming..." He whispered to her, comfort filling every reach of his voice. He still felt as if he was violating her space, but his stomach dropped. Ming was cut, bruised and burnt. Over her left rib cage was a large gash, her right thigh looked as if someone had twirled a knife around it, making a cut that wound around her limb at least three times, spiderwebs of paper thin cuts traced their way all over her body, "Spirits..." he backed away from his friend, he turned away from her, trying to hide his tears.

All of the torture marks stopped at very clear lines, as if someone had drawn lines on Ming's body, saying where to stop so the marks wouldn't be visible.

"It is ok, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Ming has always been strong. She will be fine." Hours passed as Zuko watched the physician rub ointments and heal Ming as best he could. He never left her. He couldn't leave her again.

"It seems the girl hasn't slept in many days," The physician said, "Nothing's broken, except for her cheek... Nor are any internal organs damaged," He looked at the Prince, "She will be alright after some rest," Ming's skin was tinged yellow from the ointment, Zuko looked at her face, a purple bruise on her cheek. "Give her time, Prince Zuko," He said as he left the room, his bag in hand.  
Zuko sat in silence for a moment, glancing up at the Fire Nation banner above her sleeping form. His uncle entered the room, a tray in his hand, the blue teapot that was Ming's favorite sat in the middle. She'd left it behind, with many things, when her father had taken her. "Here, drink this Zuko. Tea always helps the soul," Iroh said with a smile.

"Uncle... I don't want tea," Zuko looked at the steaming drink his Uncle had, "I want to ask her what happened."

"She may not want to talk about it, Prince Zuko. She's been through much."

"I know. I just... Ming's..." Zuko stopped trying to find the words, but they wouldn't come. "I just..." He looked at her bruised face, she was still beautiful. She'd always been beautiful, even when they were young. She seemed to shine over Azula and her stupid friends. Zuko stood, stopping himself. _Stop. Just stop._

"Well Prince Zuko, it is late. Goodnight," His uncle said leaving the tea tray behind. Zuko sat on the floor beside Ming, leaning on the corner of the wall and his bed. He looked at her then back forward.

"Now what?" He glanced at her, and she whimpered turning on her side, her face pained. She gripped the covers tightly in a balled fist as she rolled to her side curling; Zuko slipped his fingers into hers. "It's ok... You're safe." He leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes. Listening to himself breathe, the meditation flames rising and falling, he fell asleep next to her, still holding her hand.

Zuko winced as he felt a light shake. He was sore from sleeping against the wall. He tried to rub his eyes, but was stopped by someone's fingers. He opened his eyes and saw her face, her fingers woven in his. A servant stood in front of him. "Prince Zuko, The Avatar has been spotted."

"On the ground or in the air?" He didn't move, just shifted his weight around to feel less awkward talking to a servant from this angle.

"The air."

"Tell the crew to follow him," Zuko yawned, thinking how stupid it was that he had to order the obvious thing.

"Yes, sir," The servant left. Zuko knew he needed to leave. He needed to get Ming to wake up so he could ask her things, like how far away was Zhao? Would he come after her? The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up alone, and not know where she was.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"Will you stay here with her, Uncle? I have to go after the Avatar."

"Go, Zuko," His uncle said, picking up the teapot, still full of tea, and heated it up with his hands. "Strong, but good."

Zuko untangled his hand from Ming's. "If-if she wakes up... I'll be back soon." His uncle nodded, sipping at his tea.

His nephew suited up into his armor, then left promptly. He returned a moment, "I'll just be up on the deck, Uncle, if she wakes," He said again, still worried for her.

The Avatar's bison was in clear view, but that also meant that they could clearly see him. "Spirits," He muttered, "Keep following them!" He barked. Ming slipped into his mind again, but he shook her out. He needed to concentrate. The bison was getting away.

Ming's eyes fluttered open. She groaned, sitting up. Feeling much better than she had when she had... Had she fallen somewhere? She looked around the room, and saw Zuko, sleeping in a chair next to her bed, well actually, his bed. "Zuko?" She was confused.

He jumped in his chair to attention, pausing in grogginess for a moment, "Ming, you're awake." He pulled her close to him, "We were so worried."

"What... happened? I don't remember... I was on a mission, and I completed it... And then I- Oh... I collapsed on the dock, but how am I here?" She looked up at him, after being quite puzzled as to the yellow tinge of her skin, "Why am I yellow?"

"A servant of mine found you. He carried you back here. You're yellow because of an ointment my physician made for you to heal the burns and cuts you have all over your body. Spirits, Ming, what happened to you? He said you hadn't slept for days, and you've slept here for at least two straight," Worry covered Zuko's scarred face, "You were tortured. Did you get captured by Earthbenders? Pirates? What happened?"

"You were knocked out by a yu-yan archer at a crossroads," Ming's voice was hurt, low, and sad; "I was the first person there. The Avatar made this puff of dirt. He was leaving you Zuko. My father was going to send you to the Firelord. I begged the Avatar to take you. I was on my knees, Zuko. He did, but my father knew that I'd let you two go. He took me to a dungeon that smelled of lemons and blood, and I was tied there for three days. Every dawn, I received a deep cut on each of my shoulders. My father wanted to know who the Blue Spirit was, that's all I was asked in that period of time. He really just wanted me to admit I'd betrayed him and let the Avatar go. He didn't do this to me; he had an interrogator do it for him. He would only come in for an hour or so... Then he'd leave me to that man." Ming broke down into tears.

Realization flooded over Zuko hitting him with the impact of a Rabbaroo kick, Ming had gone through this to spare him. "I... I am so sorry, Ming." He stood, turning away from her. He would protect her now, "You're not going back to your father. You're staying with me. Or you can go somewhere, but you have to promise not to go back to him. We're getting closer to the North Pole, once I capture the Avatar, then you can return with me. I'm sure my Father would take you in, Ming. He's always liked you."

She looked at the sheets... Yes... Zuko's father had liked Ming, but not for her kindness, more for her ability to, even as a young eight year old, infiltrate someone's house, and kill them, no questions asked. She was one of his Ivory Tigers.

The organization was the idea of Firelord Sozin, in his late years, but he spoke of it to his son, and Firelord Azulon created it in his father's honor. The Ivory Tigers consisted of five deadly assassins, each having their own nickname. Ming was Quiet Eyes, she was the first of the Third Generation of the assassins, as well as the youngest. She was known for her compassion to each of her targets, she allowed them to leave letters to their loved ones, revealed her true name, listened to their stories, once she even killed a man that a target wanted her to. Her jobs were the hardest. The ones with family, she usually eliminated parents, wives, husbands, with their kin inside the house. Firelord Ozai knew each of his Tigers, and choose which mission went to which Tiger. So yes... He did like Ming, but not exactly how Zuko was thinking he did. She was almost certain that the Firelord would never actually allow one of his Tigers to live in his home. Zuko's household was very private as well, the royal family didn't like to involve others, and Ming understood completely, considering her... She wouldn't even really call what she had between her father and herself family. She wouldn't call what Zuko had family either.

But... She looked at him, the pain, turmoil, and shame in his eyes, the anger that twisted his lips. "I wasn't going back, Zuko," Her shoulders hiccuped, as she panted shallow raspy breaths, the fear of everything that had happened finally hitting her. White hot tears dropped from her eyes as she grasped him, sobbing into his chest. She could still feel the sting of lemon juice being dripped over her cuts, a hot poker on her skin, the knife slowly tracing around her thigh, as the prison guard leered at her. "I'm so scared," She coughed through the sobs. Zuko's hands rubbed her back trying his best to make her feel better.

"You're safe now," He said, wanting to tell her that everything was ok, but he knew it wasn't.


End file.
